Frames and cabinets for mounting and storing electronic components have been known for many years. Frames are typically simple rectangular frameworks on which electronic components such as file servers can be mounted, or on which other mounting members, such as shelves or brackets may be affixed to support the desired electronic components.
Frames have been built in many different sizes and with many different proportions in order to best accommodate the server components they are designed to store. Large frames have been created to hold large components or to hold multiple components. Smaller frames and cabinets are more commonly utilized for smaller components.
Typically, larger traditional computer installations are contained entirely within one room in a building. The installation facility, which commonly includes the room and everything in it, is typically under the control of a single entity, who oversees such operational details as the design of the installation, the physical installment process, the day-to-day operation of the installation, service and maintenance for the computers in the installation, the environmental characteristics of the room, security for the room and many other details. Thus, the single entity has the ability and authority to install and arrange frames at the installation facility however desired. In such situations, the electronic devices are arranged on appropriate frames or shelf units however desired. Typically the arrangement of the electronic devices is accomplished in a way that minimizes the number of frames by utilizing the largest size frame that will fit within the room and by installing as many components within each frame as feasible. The number of frames installable in a single room or location is limited by certain factors. One of these factors is the necessity to be able to access the electronic components for service, maintenance and the like. Many times, access means that the rear portion of the server or other electronic component must be reached in order to service the unit. In order to accomplish this, the storage frames need to be positioned so as to be freestanding from the wall to permit ready access to the rear of the various components. This means that a great deal of floor space must be wasted in order to provide such access. Where there are multiple servers, it is desirable to conserve floor space.
With the advent of the Internet and various intranet applications, a different type of server installation facility has also developed. The operation of the internet requires the joint efforts of thousands or tens of thousands of specialized computers commonly known as servers. Servers are used to communicate data from one point to another in the worldwide web. Additionally, various servers have been developed which facilitate “Intranet” communications for a business entity, information system or the like. In order to facilitate computer operations either utilizing the internet and/or the intranet systems, the servers are typically stationed in multiple different locations, generally proximate to a business or system user. This requires thousands of installation facilities. It can be appreciated that each installation facility requires a certain amount of space, staff personnel to oversee operation, sufficient environmental controls including sufficient heating and air conditioning equipment as well as other necessities. In many instances such space is at a premium. Thus it would be desirable to be able to position servers and the associated electronic equipment in a small convenient location that could be readily accessed for repair and/or maintenance. It is also desirable to provide storage racks or units that are stable, and secure and provide for the organized stable positioning of the servers and various associated electronic components. Once again, it can be appreciated that minimization of floor space required for location of the various servers is desirable. However, it is also desirable that all servers be positioned in a structurally secure manner which permits access to the front, back or sides of a server to facilitate upkeep and maintenance.